Prototype Timeline
A timeline for the franchise. This is for Prototype: Genesis episodes. This is for TNW Season One ''episodes. This is for ''TNW Season Two episodes. This is for TRNTY Season One episodes. Unknown (Pre-2018) *The Crystal is Created *The Trinity is formed *Project Trident begins. 2018 *A small object crashed into a town in New Mexico, a small container that contained a strange crystal not made of any material from Earth. Investigating the crystal, The Trinity came to realize that the crystal could contain immense amounts of energy, much of which had come from an unknown source. *Project Trident shifted its focus towards harnessing the power of the crystal, whose energy was unstable, and could not be harnessed naturally from the crystal itself. *Project Trident moves its location to a city in Australia. 2019 *Not willing to accept failure, the funders hired new scientists, including Rashard’s father, who helped create a device for the crystal, to harness the energy. Several scientists, including Regina (GRID), Tyler, and Dr. Vixaus worked on the device and the formula to activate it successfully. A test run of the device and the crystal resulted in the immediate savagery of a shy and small dog, who gained the ability to superbark. The dog was put down, but it disturbed the scientists. The scientists attempted to convince their generous funders that to continue would be too dangerous, but failed. After figuring out the correct formula, Rashard’s father purposefully erased one of the pieces in order to ensure its failure. He believed that there was something wrong with the crystal. There was also another factor: Rashard was one of ten test subjects, trained for and given a large sum of money in order to see if the crystal could indeed provide power to humans.Rashard’s father had tried to convince him to stop, but Rashard was committed. 2020 January *'January 12: ' The Event takes place. **Rashard’s father demanded a meeting with the men who founded the project when he began detecting several anomalies in gravity and seismic activity, caused by the Crystal. Concerned that something would happen; he demanded the entire facility be shut down. The Director eventually informed him that the experiment would continue as planned, and it did. Ten test subjects were placed on beds, hooked to machines and devices connected to the crystal and the device that was used to control it. The machine turned on, and for a few minutes, the experiment seemed like a success. Then, the crystal began acting strange. Glowing brightly, it began causing several more anomalies, killing all of the test patients one by one except for Rashard, who only began to glow. Rashard’s father demanded the experiment to stop, and had Tyler evacuate the base as he went to get his son. Hurrying to the room, he disconnected his son from the machine and had him leave the room. And then... it happened. The crystal then sent out a shockwave, presumably killing Rashard’s father, as the energy caused an explosion. The shockwave went throughout the entire eastern hemisphere, hitting Mig and Castiel, Taylor Yetta, Tyler, Ferrari, Regina, and all the various metahumans introduced so far. As Project Trident burned to the ground, the crystal was recovered. Rashard was placed in a hospital on one side of the city, but the experiment had damaged much of the city in the aftermath, killing several lives. It’s greatest effect was in the City, where the most damage and deaths occurred. Outside of the city, the shockwave no longer killed ordinary people, but still continued to damage buildings and create metahumans. Eventually, the shockwave just affected some people, turning them into metahumans. Some remained normal humans, while others did not, and went into a coma. *It was at the moment Cody snapped and was about to do something to his father that "The Event" occured. Cody, hit by the shockwave, crashed into the fridge, the cold air touching his molecules as the energy went through his body. Unknown *Rashard, Mig, T-Y, and Castiel's bodies are recovered by unknown means and placed in seperate locations in the city The Event took place at. *The Director wakes up from his coma at an unknown time, and regains his memories. He creates the organization known as G.R.I.D. (Global Research and Investigation Division). *Regina wakes up at an unknown time, and regains her memories. The Director finds her and makes her the assistant director of G.R.I.D. *G.R.I.D. creates files for those who survived Project Trident, create a dome around the city, and ensure the survivors stayed alive. *Ferrari wakes up from her coma and begins traveling across the Eastern hemisphere, unable to control her powers. Franklin Lane wakes up from his coma. Cody Ward wakes up from his coma. Mark Tenison gains his bunker. 2021 January *'January 12:' Pilot and No Man's Land take place. *'January 23:' Two Minds of a Single Body takes place. February *'February 15:' One Year Ago takes place. *'February 27:' The Blur takes place. March *'March 12:' Heated Matters and Radioactive take place. *'March 14:' The Nuclear Man and Enter the G.R.I.D. (minus the ending) takes place. *'March 16: '''The ending of A Brave New World takes place. April *'April 2-15:' The Team trains at the England G.R.I.D. Base. *'April 16-18: Welcome to G.R.I.D. takes place. May *'May 4-6: ' Sympathy for the Devil takes place. *'May 16: ' Mister Freeze takes place. *'May 20: ' Breaking Away takes place. *'May 22: ' Division takes place. June *'June 10: ' Midas takes place. *'''June 19: The Bain of Existance takes place. July *'July 31: 'The Old and the New' takes place. ' August *'August 29: 'Attack on G.R.I.D. takes place. September *'September 12: ' Aftermath takes place. *'September 18: 'A Bugz Life takes place. *'September 25: ' Bring in the Light takes place. October *'October 2: ' A Game of Affections takes place. *'October 17-19: ' The Thorns of Truth takes place. *'October 31: ' Parasite of Suspicion takes place. November *'November 09:' Rogue Sister takes place. *'November 25:' Enter the Shadows takes place. December *'December 1: 'The Breakout takes place. *'December 7:' Never Dance With the Devil takes place. *'December 12:' The Director and The Director: Conclusion take place. *'December 23:' Team Prototype successfully attacks and defeats the Austrian G.R.I.D. Base *'December 31:' Team Prototype successfully attacks and defeat the Portuguese G.R.I.D. Base 2022 January *'January 12-14:' Home Is Where the Past Is takes place. *'January 14-16:' The Nuclear Bros takes place. February *'February 16-18:' A Flash to the Past's flashback scenes take place. March *'March 19-20: 'Every Grid Needs a Queen takes place. April *'April 15-17:' Scavenging for Revenge takes place. May *'May 10-13:' The Trail Death Follows takes place. *'May 14-21:' On Stranger Tides takes place. *'May 22: 'New York, New York takes place. *'May 23-24:' City of Fear takes place. *'May 25:' Face Off takes place. *'May 25-27:' In the Wake of Destruction takes place. June *'June 1:' Tragedy takes place. *'June 2:' S2 EP 12 takes place. *'June 3: 'A Flash to the Past's present day scenes take place. *'June 4:' S2 EP 14 takes place. *'June 5-18: 'Remember the Dawn takes place. July *'July 10-12:' S2 EP 16 takes place. *'July 12-13:' S2 EP 17 takes place. *'July 14:' What You Are takes place. *'July 17:' S2 EP 19 takes place. *'July 19: 'S2 EP 20 takes place. *'July 20-21:' S2 EP 21 takes place. *'July 21: 'S2 EP 22 takes place. October *October 13: TRNTY S1 EP 1 takes place (12 weeks after July 21st) *October 15: TRNTY S1 EP 2 takes place. *October 19: TRNTY S1 EP 3 takes place. *October 20: TRNTY S1 EP 4 takes place. *October 25: TRNTY 1 EP 5 takes place. *October 26-28: TRNTY S1 EP 6 takes place. *October 29: TRNTY S1 EP 7 takes place. *October 30: TRNTY S1 EP 8 takes place. *October 31: TRNTY S1 EP 9 take place. December *December 1: TRNTY S1 EP 10 takes place. *December 5-8: TRNTY S1 EP 11's present day scenes take place. *December 9-10: TRNTY S1 EP 12 's scenes take place. *December 11: TRNTY S1 EP 13's present day scenes take place. *December 12: TRNTY S1 EP 14 takes place. *December 15: TRNTY S1 EP 15 takes place. *December 18: TRNTY S1 EP 16 takes place. *December 20: TRNTY S1 EP 17 takes place. *December 22: TRNTY S1 EP 18 and TRNTY S1 EP 19 take place. *December 23-24: TRNTY S1 EP20 takes place. *December 24-25: TRNTY S1 EP 21 takes place. *December 25: TRNTY S1 EP 22 takes place.